Hermione: Though My Eye's
by Rora
Summary: For Hermione, being best friends with two boys isn't always as peachy as its cracked up to be. This is the 5th year though her eyes...and what happens to make there friendship even stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione: Though My Eyes.  
  
By: Rora. Author's Note: OK this is the first fanfic I wrote (awhile ago) and I was kinda writing it as I went along. But it's pretty good! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (sadly) except maybe a made up character and the plot. That's it! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
She walked down the empty hallway. Books in hand, Hermione quietly entered the Gryffindor common room. She had been in the library again, looking for Hogwarts: a history. Apparently they had all been checked out because the only things in her hand was her wand, some parchment and a quill. Tired, she sat on a huge chair next to the billowing fire, dropping her parchment and quill on the table. Her wand she let slip out of her hand and into her lap. Where it rested calmly as she began to drift off into sleep.  
  
Hermione woke with a start as heard voices from the stairs.  
  
"How am I going to know where it is harry" Ron said quickly. "You're the one who lost it!"  
  
"I thought you might know where it went." Harry said quickly.  
  
Together they walked into the Gryffindor common room both with serious looks on their faces. The fire had burned out and Hermione's parchment had fallen to the floor. Hermione looked up from her chair and saw that Ron and harry had just walked right past. Both of them seemed to be thinking hard.  
  
"Excuse me!" She Hermione said in a half-annoyed voice.  
  
Harry and Ron spun around and saw Hermione sitting in the chair, staring strait back.  
  
"I didn't see you there Hermione" Harry said as he helped her out of the chair.  
  
"Hurry up. I'm hungry," said Ron as Hermione stretched. Sleeping in a chair all night hadn't been the most comfortable place.  
  
They hurried down toward the great hall. As they walked in, the silence of the stairs and hallways turned into a blur of light and chatter of people. The three took there same seats at the Gryffindor table as the eagerly awaited their breakfast.  
  
"Where were you last night, you just left us in the common room" Ron tried to say while loudly chewing some pancake.  
  
Before Hermione could say anything harry answered for her. "I bet the library, right Hermione" he said looking at her from the other side of the table.  
  
"Yes. Thank you Harry. I was looking for 'Hogwarts: a history' because I left my own at home." Then she looked at harry "what is it that you have lost?" She said, a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"Oh" Harry said, remembering his conversation with Ron earlier. "I can't find my wand. I have no idea where it went, and I can't go anywhere without it...including classes."  
  
Hermione could see the look of worry on his face, even threw his glasses. Her voice became softer and kinder. "Don't worry harry, we'll find-" she was cut off by the sound of wings and hoots from owls flying above.  
  
Parcels were dropping all around them. A newspaper and a note from Ron's mum dropped into his lap. Ron, mouth still full, of hash browns opened and read his letter. As Hermione looked up she saw a little square brown thing plop into her lap. Stuck on the top as a little paper with her fathers neat hand writing saying:  
  
Hermione,  
I thought you might need this.  
Love dad.  
  
Hermione stared at the, what felt like a book, on her hand. "How did dad know how to send mail the normal way, or in his case, the wizard way?" she thought to herself.  
  
But she didn't question and opened the brown paper and saw Hogwarts: a history lying in her hand. She smiled and slid the book into her bag. She looked to see what Ron had gotten.  
  
"Mum says that she hopes you two are well," Ron said, finally without any food in his mouth.  
  
"It was nothing. We need to find your wand before the weekend it over." She said, ignoring Ron.  
  
Harry looked, still a little confused but let it go.  
  
"Where was the last time you saw it?" said Hermione, hoping it would help.  
  
Harry's mind seemed to race. The food on their plates disappeared and everyone in the great hall seemed to flood out. Harry still sat, thinking hard. He looked up and saw a familiar face leaving the great hall, Cho- Chang. Ron looked at where Harry's eyes were staring.  
  
"Oh come off it harry." Ron said, annoyed. "We need to focus our energy on finding your wand." Harry shook his head and kept thinking.  
  
Hermione was thinking to, but not about Harry's wand. About her own crush, or old on. Victor Krum, she remembered him well but she really wished she had visited him that summer. It was almost November and she hadn't talked to him since last year. Ron looked at her too.  
  
"God" he said "You two. At this rate we'll never find Harry's wand!"  
  
"Well Ron if your so perfect, you find his wand." Hermione said coldly. She was a little annoyed Ron had ruined her daydream about Krum.  
  
"I got it" Harry suddenly whispered, even though there was no one in sight. "I left it in potions...great. I'll never get it back, Snape probably already has given it to Malfoy and together they have done horrible things to it"  
  
"Well, come on" Hermione said, grabbing her bag and starting to leave the Great Hall. "We can probably get it back, just ask him, he'll understand" Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"He'll understand?" Ron snorted "That's like saying Hagrid would be scared of fluffy!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
  
Hermione left the room; she could still hear their laughter behind her. She walked down the empty corridors. In the distance she heard little feet running down the hall. Hermione turned a corner and felt a little hand grab her bag and throw her into a closet. Her heart raced as she listened to the pounding of feet run by the closet she had been thrown in. Seconds later the door opened and a little figure stood in the doorway.  
  
"Dobby sorry, miss. Dobby not want miss to be in trouble." Dobby's worried voice said. Hermione stared back.  
  
"Dobby, what happened?" she could see he was holding something behind his back.  
  
"Well," Dobby began. "Dobby had finished working in the kitchen, miss. Dobby wanted to visit Harry Potter, miss." Dobby said, hands still behind his back "Dobby was walking up the stairs and heard Dobby's old master, miss." The little house elf's eyes grew wider. Hermione knew whom Dobby's old master was, Malfoy! "Dobby wasn't scared miss, but he listened to what his old master was saying" Dobby's eyes still grew wider and Hermione was hanging on his every word.  
  
"Dobby heard him talking about Mr. Harry Potter, miss. Dobby saw another wand in old masters hand. Dobby know it was not old masters wand because master used wand on Dobby when he was bad." Dobby shivered at the though, he was so happy he was free. "Dobby know it was harry potters wand. Miss." Dobby continued "So Dobby run up to old master and take it. Dobby very happy old master can not run as fast as Dobby" Dobby smiled "so Dobby out run him. But as Dobby was running Dobby saw you miss, Dobby know how much you don't like old master, miss, so Dobby Protect you from him."  
  
Dobby drew in a breath and sat on the floor next to the closet. He pulled Harry's wand out from behind his back. Hermione sat next to Dobby.  
  
"Dobby that was very brave of you" She said sweetly  
  
"Dobby not brave, Harry Potter brave, miss, I help Harry Potter in any way possible, miss.  
  
Hermione nodded and they both got up and started for the Gryffindor common room, wondering what is was that Malfoy would have done with Harry's wand.  
Hermione entered the warm common room, Dobby still trailing behind. She looked around the room, which was almost empty except for Fred and George whispering in a corner and lavender brown hunched over her charms' book. Hermione walked slowly headed for the boys' dorm; she wanted to explain to Harry and Ron about her encounter with Dobby. As Hermione reached the 5th years' dorm she remembered Dobby was still walking beside her, he had been quiet the whole time.  
  
"Miss?" Dobby asked when Hermione was about to knock on the door, "is Dobby going to see Harry Potter, miss?" Dobby looked hopefully  
  
"Yes Dobby" Hermione smile as she knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Who knocks?" said a sarcastic voice from inside  
  
"Me!" Hermione replied, quickly as if Percy would be walking down the stairs at any given moment.  
  
"Hermione!" said another voice "come in!" Hermione and Dobby opened the door to see Ron and Harry starring back at them. The room was empty besides those to, and it looked like they also working on charms homework.  
  
"You brought Dobby?" Ron said, a little confused  
  
" Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby exclaimed and hurried over to Harry's side, while Hermione sat on Ron's bed.  
  
"Dobby has your wand Harry Potter, sir" Dobby said handing over the wand, is eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT" Harry and Ron said together.  
  
"Oh...." Hermione said, and began to tell the whole story. About half way through there was another knock on the door.  
  
"Why is everyone knocking" Ron said to Harry.  
  
"WHO is it?" Harry said a bit annoyed that whoever it was, had interrupted Hermione's story.  
  
"Your Transfiguration teacher, Potter" Hermione gasp and ducked under the bed. Harry shot a glance at Ron who took Dobby and threw a shirt over him.  
  
"Come in" Harry said looking a Ron and she entered the room, looking at both Harry and Ron.  
  
"i was here just to check....POTTER, WEASLEY, WHAT IS THAT" she said, pointing to Dobby barley hidden under Ron's shirt.  
  
"ER.... A house elf that was just cleaning my shirt..." Ron trailed off, seeing that it would get him no where.  
  
"Potter, what is the meaning of this" McGonagall said as she lifted off Ron's shirt and looked down at the little, quivering house elf.  
  
"ER, its Dobby professor. He came to visit me." Harry explained.  
  
" Very well, potter, I came just came to tell you that wood has returned." The professors face, being to lighten. "He's...going to be your coach." You could see she was very excited about it  
  
" Well I leave you to here, and tell your friend to run along shortly" She left quickly and shutting the door loudly on her way out. A huge sigh of relief was heard from under the bed.  
  
"Can you believe our luck" Hermione gasped, as her squeezed from under the bed. She had dust all over her robe and Ron began to snicker.  
  
"What?" she said looking at him strangely  
  
"Nothing...ER...its your robe..." Hermione looked down and her robe, dust everywhere. She dusted herself off.  
  
"Where were we" she began, and finished telling them the story. When she finished Harry looked at her with a questionable face.  
  
"I wonder what he would have done?" Harry said, looking down at his wand "I mean he could have done anything if he wanted and I would have been blamed for it." Hermione looked at him seriously  
  
"Honestly Harry," she said staring back at him "at least you got it back, thanks to Dobby here."  
  
Dobby looked up at her "Miss, Dobby do it for Harry Potter, miss" His wide green eyes stared into her deep blue ones "Dobby do anything for Harry Potter, miss"  
  
Hermione and Dobby left the room. Harry and Ron followed. Then entered the common room and Dobby left with many good-byes.  
  
"I'm hungry," Ron said, looking into the fire, "is it dinner yet?"  
  
"No!" Hermione said "Are you ever not hungry!" Just then a snowy owl swooped in from no where and landed on Harry's head panting.  
  
"Hedwig?" Harry said, confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hedwig was sprawled on the floor now, panting and blood stained letter laying next to her. Harry slowly picked up Hedwig and rocked her in his arms. Hermione went strait for the letter. She opened in slowly then gasp at what she read. Tears fell down her face. Soon she began to feel dizzy, the room began to spin as she toppled to the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-  
  
As Hermione lay on the floor, letter grasped in her hand. Harry, didn't notice she had fallen, but Ron had. He had immediately gotten to the floor. "Hermione." He yelled into her ear. Harry looked up from his panting owl and he to fell onto the floor next to Hermione.  
  
"Oh god Ron..."Harry began, but Ron's worried face already said it all. They both looked at the letter. Ron tried to get it loose, but it was to tightly held in her hand.  
  
"We have to forget it, and bring her to the hospital wing. Grab my bag too Harry" Ron said as quickly as possible while he lifted Hermione off the ground. He staggered under her weight, but soon got his balance and began to walk out the common room, Harry close behind carrying Ron and his bags. On their way to the hospital wing they met Malfoy who looked smug until they reached him  
  
"Oh, Weasley, going to see if your mudblood girlfriend is OK? I know the answer, she's not...." Ron almost dropped Hermione, but instead just kept going. Harry on the other hand said something to Malfoy that Hermione would have disliked very much. They entered the hospital wing and got Hermione a bed. They lay her down and just waited.  
  
Hermione's eyes slowly opened and to kind faces looked down at her. One of the to was munching on a chocolate frog. "Where?" Hermione began. She looked around at where she was and realized she was in the hospital wing. "What?" She felt weak and her eyes were heavy.  
  
"You fainted," Ron began, "ER, I think because of the letter Harry got..."  
  
Hermione's eyes squinted, as she tried to remember. "Did you two read the letter" she said quietly handing them the letter that had been in her hands.  
  
"NO" Ron said annoyingly  
  
"Yea we couldn't get it out of your hand" Harry added. He opened the letter and gasp. "Ron..." he said and looked up.  
  
"What?" he grabbed the letter out of Harry's hand. Ron read over the letter to and gasp. "Her-Hermi-Hermione...no wonder you fainted..." he trailed off.  
  
They all looked at each other, knowing that at this moment it would be the only calm moment between them for a long time. Knowing that after this moment would be a bigger journey than any of them could imagine. That after this moment, their lives would change forever. The letter had read: (very messy with various blood spots)  
  
Harry,  
Its Sirius, they have found me. (Big blood spot) cut upper lip. I hope your OK. I wish I could see you some how. You need talk to Dumbledore. Wormtail is looking for me, and I think they have found me (or at least am on my (blood spot) I can actually help you and not sit here and write you notes! Now, if anything happens, inform Dumbledore and or I immediately, no questions! Even if you're scare hurts just (blood spot) rmione and Ron to watch out too. I have a stiff feeling that this might be a tough and dangerous year. I'm looking for Wormtail (blood spot)ill him. Watch out for your self and talk to me soon. (A big blood spot that covers something that looks like 'buckbeak is fine') And Harry, don't look for trouble. This time you might not get so lucky.  
Sirius 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. After harry and Ron had left she had fallen back to sleep. She look around and found a handful of chocolate frogs and a half eaten chocolate cake slice (no doubt from Ron) at the end of her bed. She felt fine but her head was pounding slightly. After a few bites of chocolate frog she asked if it was OK to leave. Goodies in hand she headed up for the common room.  
  
"I heard he was killed" Hermione heard some first years talking as she entered the common room  
  
" Well I heard he was..." they stopped as she entered the room.  
  
She looked at them strangely and when up to her dorm. The weekend was almost over and she hadn't finished her charm homework. When she enter, no one was there. She found Crookshankes curled up on her pillow, purring softly.  
  
Where is every one? She thought to herself, while pulling her full bag onto her bed.  
  
She looked out onto the gloomy day. Out her window you could see no sun, but big gray clouds that covered the entire sky. While sitting quietly on her bed she remembered her homework and began her essay on the difference between Charms and Curses. Which she thought was WAY to easy, but she did it anyway. Mid-through sentence she heard pounding up the stairs and the door flew open. Ron stood there; sweat and tears pouring down his face.  
  
"HERMIONE" He screamed as he came rushing toward her. He landed in her arms. Crying hysterically. Her charm homework fell onto the floor and her ink rolled over the bed. Hermione's arms embraced Ron, who was shaking furiously.  
  
"Ron, Ron what's wrong, are you OK?" she was very worried and held him close.  
  
Ron looked up at her, still crying, his eyes were bloodshot and cold sweat ran down his face. He lay his head on her lap. Hermione's back was against pillows on her bed. Ron lay next to her, still crying, but head on her lap. She rubbed his hair, waiting to find out what made this huge out burst.  
  
"Shhh, its OK," she repeated as he calmed down. "Now Ron, what's wrong"  
  
Ron made a sort of sniffle noise and answered "They found him." Ron's voice was quiet.  
  
"Who? Sirius?" Hermione's voice was calm, even though inside she wanted to just brake down and cry with Ron, but that would get them no where.  
  
"Hermi, they found-Ha-Harry." his voice staggered.  
  
"What do you mean they found harry, he was never gone?" Ron whimpered. Hermione ran her hand down through his hair. Ron was still shivering and Hermione was worried sick. " Tell me exactly what happened Ron." she said, stern, but calmly.  
  
Ron looked up at her long and hard and then began his story. "After we left you" he mumbled "Harry and I went down to the kitchens, visited Dobby" his head shifted from Hermione's lap to next to her head to he could look at her when he talked. " We got you some candy and left, I ate some of your chocolate cake" a smile seemed to form for a second. His eyes began to water but he continued. " He...he said he was going to the library." Tears wafted down his face, "he said he wanted to get information on his charms essay." Ron's was now red in the face as well as ears. "So I went upstairs and dropped off your candy, you were still asleep" he continued. Wiping his eyes. Hermione put her arm around his and rubbed is shoulder. Ron continued. "As I entered the common room, I thought he would be there with a stack off books, but just some 1st years." Ron's eyes began to water yet again. " Then...then...." he broke off; tears pouring from his eyes he buried his face in his hands.  
  
Hermione still rubbing his shoulder began to say sweet things to him like "its OK" and "don't worry Ron, I'm here".  
  
While Ron regained calmness, the dorm room door opened for a moment, lavender stuck her head in, and looked at Hermione...Then immediately left, seeing Hermione probably didn't need her walking around while Ron was having an outburst of emotion.  
  
Then Ron continued, "Then, I went upstairs to find our dorm completely torn apart. Blood everywhere." He tried to hold back more tears. "I ran all the way to the library, but harry wasn't there, but" more tears came. "But I saw his essay on the table scattered all over the place" Hermione's heart raced, she couldn't imagine what happened next, but she urged Ron to continue. "So I went to get Dumbledore" Ron's shaking began again and Hermione held him tight. "He told me to wait on the stairs and they would find Harry," Ron began to shout. "DUMBLEDORE SAID HE WOULD BE FINE, HE SAID HARRY WAS JUST HANGING AROUND SOMEWHERE, AND JUST LEFT THE LIBRBARY" Ron was crying hysterically now, but he still continued, Hermione began to get scared. "Then the found him.... THEY FOUND HIM" Ron fighting for words "I wanted to find you, but you left the hospital wing" Ron swam in sweat and tears "Harry was found outside in the grass...." Hermione gasp. She was hopping what she imagined wasn't true. Tears filled her eyes but she held back and Ron continued. "Harry was found Hermione. He was found covered in blood and not breathing. WHAT HAPPENED...we still don't know if he's OK, THEY WILL NOT LET ME SEE HIM HERMIONE. THEY WOUND'T LET ME SEE HIM." Now Ron had slipped off the bed and face flat on the ground. Hermione leapt off the bed and pulled Ron up. She drew him to her and they cried together for a long time. When the both regained a sense of reality they drew away quickly. Ron began to brush himself of furiously.  
  
"Er-" He began. His ears where bright pink. "Er-I don't know what got into me. I mean all this Er-" he wiped his eyes  
  
"Its really OK Ron, now I think-" she was cut off by Ron.  
  
"You can't tell anyone I was up hear blubbering to you like a baby OK." His tone had become urgent as if something was about to happen.  
  
"Fine." Hermione said stiffly. She had liked Ron in this vulnerable place. He had been kinder, and more sensitive.  
  
"I really don't know what was wrong with me, I just found myself up here with you. The next thing I know is we're hugging...." he trailed off.  
  
"It's not a bad thing" Hermione began, but realized it was a lost cause. Ron had suddenly landed into a bad mood an Hermione wasn't about to became part of it. "Maybe you should go." Hermione looked away from Ron, and sat back down on her bed.  
  
"Maybe I should." Ron began to leave and turned back into the room. "Hermione" He stared at her for a moment "Er-thanks a lot." Then he disappeared.  
  
Hermione lay on her bed thinking. Her mind had a lot to chew on. First there was this whole harry thing that she didn't understand. So she decided to go to the hospital wing to visit harry. Maybe a couple of things might get straighten out. 


End file.
